Bishonen AOL
by Yamia Ishtar
Summary: The worlds of Final Fantasy VII, VIII, X, Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter, Fullmetal Alchemist, Gravitation, and many others come together in this outrageously hilarious rendition of the typical chat room fanfic. Rated M for language and sexual innuendos.
1. Finally In Final Fantasy

Yamia:konichiwa and hajimemashite minna-san's! me and my wonderful friend Akane are here with another joint fanfic!

Akane:konichiwa minna-san's!

Brago:wasn't the last joint fanficyou and another frienddid ended up becoming just yours Yamia?

Yamia:hai Brago-kun. and it might end up like that again. hopefully it won't though ne Akane-chan.

Akane:hai, stop being a downer Brago-kun!

Brago:whatever...

Yamia:hey Brago-kun say the disclaimer!

Brago:(sighs) this Yamia and thisAkane do not own Final Fantasy VII, VIII, or X, they don't own Jerry Springer or Maury, AOL, American Idol or this Ace person and they don't own Disney World or Mickey Mouse.(Akane:thats King Mickey!)

Yamia:please no flaming because if we see it we will delete it or it will be used to burn the KKK and the Nazi Party. and Kikyo...

Akane:and anyone else who is against yaoi and shonen-ai...

Brago:they only own this idea and the screen names shown alright youningen?

Yamia:oh yes i almost forgot. the following is the characters and their screen names:

InstantBoyfriend:Squall Leonheart(Leon)

BlondLoverBoy:Cloud Strife

HelloKitty:Barret(borrowing Marlene's screen name)

9footPole:Sephiroth

MorningMasamune:Auron

MyValentine:Vincent Valentine

Hana toYuna:Tidus(borrowing Yuna's screen name)

HotGuado1127:Seymour

Yamia:got it memorized? good, enjoy the fic and don't forget to review!

------- ----- ------- ------- ------- -------- ------

Bishonen AOL

by Yamia Ishtar and Akane Himura

Chapter 1: Finally in Final Fantasy

------- ----- ------- ------- ------- -------- ------

Chat Room: 1246799432

_Chat Moderator: InstantBoyfriend has entered the room._

InstantBoyfriend: Is there anybody in here?

_Chat Moderator: BlondLoverBoy has entered the room._

BlondLoverBoy: Hey Leon. Get over your American Idol phase yet?

InstantBoyfriend: Hell no! Did you see Ace got kicked off! That was wild!

_Chat Moderator: HelloKitty has entered the room._

HelloKitty: Hey guys.

BlondLoverBoy: Is that you Sephy-kun?

InstantBoyfriend: Sephiroth is HelloKitty! lmao!

HelloKitty: Stupid mofos! Its me Barret!

InstantBoyfriend: I don't know. HelloKitty sounds like a hooker's name. And it also sounds suspisous...

BlondLoverBoy: lol

_Chat Moderator: 9FootPole has entered the room_.

9FootPole: Hey it's Sephiroth.

_Chat Moderator: BlondLoverBoy has left the room._

_Chat Moderator: BlondeLoverBoy has left a message: I hate your screenname Sephiroth!_

InstantBoyfriend: lol. This is getting to funny. I love this chat room!

InstantBoyfriend: Your name rocks Sephiroth!

HelloKitty: I wish I had a 9 foot pole...

9FootPole: (evil smile)

HelloKitty: Hey wait a min. When does the great SOLDIER Sephy-kun find time to chat with nobodies like us?

9FootPole: Call me by that name agian Barret and that arm won't be the only thing missing...

InstantBoyfriend: lol. Ouch that hurts... .

_Chat Moderator: BlondLoverBoy has entered the room._

BlondLoverBoy: I hope you rot in hell Sephiroth. You fuckhole! Your such a vile, evil thing... its like you were born out of Satan's ass or something! HOW COULD YOU STAND ME UP LAST NIGHT!

HelloKitty: Looks like a lover's spat to me.

InstantBoyfriend: Oh a chick fight! (munches on popcorn)

9FootPole: WTF! Born out of Satan's ass! Are you on crack Cloud!

InstantBoyfriend: falls to the floor laughing

BlondLoverBoy: That wasn't what your mom was saying to me last night Sephiroth!

InstantBoyfriend: (dies laughing)

InstantBoyfriend: omfg that was hilarious!

HelloKitty: One only hopes Cloud is preparing for battle...

9FootPole: You fucking little brat! Is it my fault that some idiot woman was giving birth in a car and causing traffic!

HelloKitty: A new development in this torid love affair. What will Cloud say now?

InstantBoyfriend: This is frickin' awesome...

_Chat Moderator: Morning-Masamune has entered the room_.

InstantBoyfriend: Yo Auron, whats up?

BlondLoverBoy: Some lady was giving birth and causing traffic?

Morning-Masamune: I wish you two would solve your lover spats somewhere else...like a million leagues under the sea...

9FootPole: Oh shut up Auron. Will you forgive me Cloud-kun?

BlondLoverBoy: ...

HelloKitty: (cough cough) faggots.

InstantBoyfriend: lmao!

Morning-Masamune: Shut up Kitty...

InstantBoyfriend: omg this is funny!

BlondLoverBoy: (glomps his Sephy-kun) I can never stay mad at you...

9FootPole: (lays a hungry kiss on his Cloud-kun) I missed you my spikey-haired lover.

HelloKitty: Come on man! Thats nasty! I can't believe my little Marlene has to be suspect to this. She was brought up to believe God's word. Cloud, don't ever ask to babysit Marlene again when Sephiroth is around!

Morning-Masamune: Who gives a damn about your religious intolerance, freak!

BlondLoverBoy: When did I ever ask to babysit Marlene? And arigato Auron...

InstantBoyfriend: (dies laughing again)

_Chat Moderator: BlondLoverBoy has left the room._

_Chat Moderator: 9FootPole has left the room._

_Chat Moderator:9FootPole has left a message: Screw you Barret, you fugly bitch._

_Chat Moderator: MyValentine has entered the room._

MyValentine: Did I miss something?

InstantBoyfriend: omg Vincent why didn't you come earlier!

MyValentine: I was watching Jerry Springer. What happened?

InstantBoyfriend: Sephy-kun called Barret a fugly bitch and Auron called him religiously intolerant! lmao!

My Valentine: lol!

HelloKitty: Its only because they are commiting sins with their "gay love". Its disgusting.

MyValentine: But they always loved each other. Why are you so squimish now?

InstantBoyfriend: Yeah, whats with the sudden 360?

Morning-Masamune: Why are you being such a prick Barret?

HelloKitty: Oh please! Of all the lovers that Cloud could have had it _had _to be Sephiroth! The "One Winged Angel" who threatened the existance of the freakin' universe!

MyValentine: Well, he did say sorry for that. And I love that song. Veni veni veni nas. Ne me mori facias. Sephiroth!

InstantBoyfriend: lol! Nice pipes Vincent! But he only said sorry to Cloud though...

_Chat Moderator: Hana-to-Yuna has entered the room._

Hana-to-Yuna: Hey guys! .

Morning-Masamune: Tidus, I've said it once and I'll say it again. What the fuck kind of girly name is that!

Hana-to-Yuna: Look man..Im borrowing Yuna's screenname okay?

InstantBoyfriend: Looks like all your hard work has paid off Tidus!

Hana-to-Yuna: What?

InstantBoyfriend: Your using her screenname! and when I called you yesterday, you told me you were at her house!

MyValentine: Looks like Tidus finally got some ass...

HelloKitty: What the hell is wrong with you guys! Did you never go to church!

InstantBoyfriend: Who has time?

Hana-to-Yuna: What the hell is a church?

MyValentine: Did the fact that I'm a monster ever cross your mind? As if I can walk into a church in my omega form and go "Praise the Lord!

HelloKitty: Oh Lord

_Chat Moderator: HelloKitty has left the room._

_Chat Moderator: BlondLoverBoy has entered the room._

_Chat Moderator: 9FootPole has entered the room._

9FootPole: Has the fugly bitch left yet?

Hana-to-Yuna: Yea, he left saying something about some kinda church thing.

_Chat Moderator: HotGuado1127 has entered the room._

HotGuado1127: Hey guys...Sephiroth, you were supposed to call me last night, sexy. ; )

BlondLoverBoy: WTF! Who you calling sexy!

9FootPole: Wtf is church?

InstantBoyfriend: This has now become the most funniest love triangles ever.

MyValentine: Why dont the three of you just become a threesome instead of having Sephiroth running back and forth between the two of you?

Morning-Masamune: When did you become a love consultant Vincent?

MyValentine: Since my own love-life has been non-existant. I guess you can call me Hitch, matchmaker extrodinaire.

BlondLoverBoy: Sephiroth! Why the hell is Seymour calling you sexy!

HotGuado1127: Care to explain to me also Sephy-kun?

9FootPole: ... -.-;;;

BlondLoverBoy: Don't give me that Sephy-kun! I want answers!

HotGuado1127: Me too!

InstantBoyfriend: I need to start recording these things...

_Chat Moderator: 9FootPole has left the room._

HotGuado1127: Grr...

_Chat Moderator: HotGuado1127 has left the room._

BlondLoverBoy: I don't understand why he can't just love me and ONLY me? I mean, the other day, some chick from Bulgaria called and asked him if he had a great time the night before.

InstantBoyfriend: Sephiroth is a pimp-machine on wings.

MyValentine: On one wing.

InstantBoyfriend: Riiiiigght.

Hana-to-Yuna: Wtf is Bulgaria?

MyValentine: Tidus, stop being a such a dumb broad and go read some books.

Hana-to-Yuna: Fine!

_Chat Moderator: HanatoYuna has left the room._

Morning-Masamune: -.-;;; I can't believe he's actually going to read...

MyValentine: Cloud, you should go talk to Sephiroth and Seymour.

InstantBoyfriend: Yea, that chick from Bulgaria must be confusing Sephy-kun with another guy.

Morning-Masamune: He's got a point. I know a friend who has a brother who knows a guy who has a cousin who has a sister who knows this guy that has silver hair and looks exactly like Sephiroth.

BlondLoverBoy: But...I remember last week we were at the movies and he went to get popcorn...he didn't come back for about 20 min. And we went left the movie theatre the guy at the concession stand winked at him!

InstantBoyfriend: dies laughing again

MyValentine: Shut up Leon. Maybe he was just taking a crap.

Morning-Masamune: And maybe that guy just thought Sephiroth was cute.

BlondLoverBoy: I dunno what that was about...I g2g!

_Chat Moderator: BlondLoverBoy has left the room._

MyValentine: Only time will tell what will happen to this little love triangle.

Morning-Masamune: And I won't be here. My flight to Disney World is in an hour.

InstantBoyfriend: See ya later Auron. Say hi to Mickey Mouse for me!

MyValentine: Didn't know Auron liked Disney World. Have fun then.

Morning-Masamune: I'll try.

_Chat Moderator: Morning-Masamune has left the room_.

MyValentine: Hey Leon, is Maury on yet?

InstantBoyfriend: Hold on let me check...

InstantBoyfriend: Oh shitfuck its on! Ja Vincent-kun!

_Chat Moderator: InstantBoyfriend has left the room._

_Chat Moderator: MyValentine has left the room_.

------- ----- ------- ------- ------- -------- ------

Yamia:i love this fic...

Akane :me too, we have to write up the next chapter soon Yamia.

Yamia: hai we must!

Brago: theres more?

Yamia:of course! see ya guys in the next chapter and don't forget to review!

Akane: ja everyone! The next chapter will include Kingdom Hearts bishounen!


	2. The King Has Lost His Mind

Yamia:konichiwa and hajimemashite minna-sans!

Akane:we are finally back with the Kingdom Hearts chapter for Bishonen AOL!woo hoo!

Brago:sadly enough...

Yamia:aww Brago, cheer up! we'll buy you some yellow tail if you do...

Brago:(thinks about it) i hate you all...

Akane:(slaps him on the back) thats the spirit Brago! now you would you please do the disclaimer?(gives him puppy dog eyes)

Brago:(sighs) that doesn't work on me...this Yamia and Akane do not own anyone who appears in this fanfic, they do not own Kingdom Hearts, they don't own the Lifetime Channel story in this fic. they got it from another fanfic(Yamia:we got it from a fanfic called A Tale of Two Idoits. its a great Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic by Her Sweetness so please go read it and its sequel A Tale of Two Bunnies! and its prequel A Tale of Two Kings:this story comes first), and they don't own AOL, Pirates of The Carribean,Zatch Bell, or me for that matter...(hey!)

Yamia:thank you Brago-kun! please enjoy the fic minna-sans!

Akane:and don't forget to review!

Yamia:oh yeah, before we forget, heres the screen names for everyone in the fic:

Riku-sama:Riku

UltimaWeapon69:Sora

InstantBoyfriend:Squall Leonheart(Leon)

FireDancer69:Axel

FireDancerLover:Roxas

Akane:the reason why Axel and Sora both have 69 at the end of their names is because its an inside joke between them. but the problem is, we can't figure out what that joke is! ha! if you have any ideas for this joke, please leave them in your review.

Yamia:but please still enjoy the fic and we'll see you at the end of the fic!

Yamia and Akane:ja for now!

----

Bishonen AOL

by Yamia Ishtar and Akane Himura

chapter 2:The King Has Lost His Mind

----

Riku-sama:im telling you, i think the King is up to something.

UltimaWeapon69:then we should investigate!

Riku-sama:like how you investigated my room yesterday?

UltimaWeapon69: (smiles sweetly)

Riku-sama:(bombards you with kisses)

UltimaWeapon69:(retailates with cuteness)

Riku-sama:(dies from the cuteness) Sora, that was cheating...

_Chat Moderator:InstantBoyfriend has entered the room_.

UltimaWeapon69:alls fair in love and war Riku.

InstantBoyfriend:thats the most worn out saying ever...

_Chat Moderator:FireDancer69 has entered the room._

UltimaWeapon69:hush up Leon!

Riku-sama:hey Axel, Leon. did you know His Majesty is a drug pusher?

InstantBoyfriend:omg! lmao!

FireDancer69:O.O...woah...where did that come from all of a sudden?

Riku-sama:i saw the King talking with some guys last week in the Dark City. then i saw him give them something in a bag and they gave him money.

FireDancer69:i always did wonder how he got hold of a soild gold keyblade...

InstantBoyfriend:lmao...this is hilarious, we gotta tell everyone else!

UltimaWeapon69:but Cloud said he might not be here today.

FireDancer69:why not?

UltimaWeapon69:he said something about this guy Seymour and Sephiroth and a threesome...

Riku-sama:O.O

FireDancer69:too much information

InstantBoyfriend:they've gotten together? they actually listened to Vincent?

UltimaWeapon:hey Riku, whats a threesome?

Riku-sama:-.-

FireDancer69:omg! lol!

InstantBoyfriend:Sora, there is alot you need to learn.

FireDancer69:and Sephiroth is the perfect teacher!

Riku-sama:NO! i will not allow that crazy bastard to touch my Sora!

InstantBoyfriend:aww so cute...

Riku-sama:fuck off Leon.

UltimaWeapon69:that reminds me. Riku, Selphie wants me to ask you if you're in anyway related to Sephiroth.

Riku-sama:what?

InstantBoyfriend:wtf? Riku, you're related to Sephiroth?

Riku-sama:no!

Riku-sama:at least i don't think so...

FireDancer69:maybe they are related. they both have silver hair.

UltimaWeapon69:so, that doesn't mean anything.

InstantBoyfriend:but they're both ass strong when it comes to sword fighting. Riku and Sephiroth for anyone else to fight.

UltimaWeapon69:yeah, thats true. it took me so many tries to beat Riku and Sephy-kun defeated me in less than a minute.

FireDancer69:he kicked your ass good then.

UltimaWeapon69:shut up Axel!

Riku-sama:i don't know. there could be a possibilty that we're related. my parents did mention i had a older brother when i was little.

InstantBoyfriend:hey, maybe it was Sephiroth. because both of you have that kind of etheral beauty no one will ever match in a million years.

FireDancer69:except for Sesshomaru...

InstantBoyfriend:who the hell is Sesshomaru?

_Chat Moderator:FireDancerLover has entered the room._

FireDancer69:Roxas! finally you're here!(glomps you)

FireDancerLover:(glomps you back) gomen, a good show was on and i didn't want to miss it.

FireDancer69:oh really? what was it about?

FireDancerLover:well, it was about this girl who was out to find her long lost brother, but found this handsome stranger instead and had four of his kids before finding out that he was her brother's gay lover and then they decided to run away but the guy didn't want to leave the kids so he shot them and threw their limp bodies off a cliff and then shot himself! i was all like "omg! what kind of fucking messed up story is this?" and the girl never met her brother till he was real old! i swear to god that is a messed up movie!

InstantBoyfriend:Roxas, you've been watching way to much Lifetime Channel.

FireDancerLover:well, me and Hayner were really bored after doing...uh...stuff...

Riku-sama:-.- what 'stuff ' are you two doing?

InstantBoyfriend:lol

FireDancerLover:the stuff thats none of your business thats what.

FireDancer69:yeah, you tell 'em Roxas!

UltimaWeapon69:(le gasp) maybe Roxas and Hayner are drug pushers too!

FireDancer69:O.O

Riku-sama:lol!

InstantBoyfriend:lmao!

FireDancerLover:DRUG PUSHER? what the hell Sora! i don't know about Hayner, but i am not a drug pusher!

FireDancer69:have you lost whatever is left of your mind Sora?

Riku-sama:hey, unless Roxas tells us what 'stuff ' he an Hayner were doing, they're now classified as drug pushers.

InstantBoyfriend:Roxas, i expected better from you. hang your head in shame!

UltimaWeapon69:oh well, thats life. que sera sera...

FireDancerLover:alright! me and Hayner were shopping for tampons for Olette! you happy now?

UltimaWeapon69:O.O

InstantBoyfriend:omg...

Riku-sama:...i didn't need to know that...

FireDancer69:lol, hey you said you wanted to know.

FireDancerLover:hmph, thats what you guys deserve.

FireDancer69:this is the best online chat ever!

InstantBoyfriend:now i really have to tell Cloud and Sephiroth about this.

_Chat Moderator:Riku-sama has left the room._

FireDancerLover:dude, where did Riku go?

UltiamWeapon69:Riku you bastard! how could you leave me like that?

InstantBoyfriend:don't worry Sora, you can kick his ass later...

FireDancer69:ha! this is hilarious!

UltimaWeapon69:hold on guys, someones at the door...

InstantBoyfriend:dude, i went to go see Pirates of the Carribean on Friday and the security guard there hit on me.

FireDancer69:lol!

InstantBoyfriend:he tried to sexually harrass me too. i couldn't even enjoy the movie! even when Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom came on!

FireDancerLover:O.O...dude, you should call the police on him.

FireDancer69:i would've had him arrested when he started hitting on me.

InstantBoyfriend:yeah, maybe i'll do that...

UltimaWeapon69:hey you guys Kairi got hit by a bus and she's in the hospital so i gotta go see her bye!

_Chat Moderator:UltimaWeapon69 has left the room._

FireDancer69:Kairi got hit by a car? nice!

InstantBoyfriend:alright! lets party!

FireDancerLover:you idiots, Riku went over to Sora's and their having wild monkey sex right now!

InstantBoyfriend: nice!

_Chat Moderator:FireDancer69 has left the room_.

FireDancerLover:great...i guess i'll see you later Leon...

InstantBoyfriend:Axel's coming?

FireDancerLover:yep. i guess he wants wild monkey sex too...

InstantBoyfriend:lol, im gonna go bother Vincent then, see ya later.

FireDancerLover:ja

_Chat Moderator:InstantBoyfriend has left the room._

_Chat Moderator:FrieDancerLover has left the room._

----

Yamia:and there you have it folks! chapter two of Bishonen AOL!

Akane:next chapter will have the boys from Fruits Basket(Furuba)!

Yamia:we all hope you enjoyed this chapter! yes, including you Brago...

Brago:(sulking in a corner)

Akane:please don't forget to review and standby for the next chapter!

Yamia:and while you're waiting, please enjoy the fanfics i have written. so until next time...

Yamia and Akane:ja for now!


	3. Sexual Harassment Ninja

Yamia:konichiwa and hajimemashite minna-sans! Akane and i are back with a new chappie of Bishonen AOL!

Akane:but sadly, this chappie is not Fruits Basket.

Brago:its annoucement that your both quiting this story?

Yamia:no silly! this chapter has the Naruto boys instead! im sorry to everyone who expected to see the Furuba boys! but Naruto was on, and Itachi came and we wanted to write something with him in it!

Brago:damnit...

Akane:the following list are the characters appearing in this fic and their screennames:

LovelessUnit01:Uchiha Sasuke Paradise Kiss:Hatake Kakashi ToadBoy:Uzumaki Naruto SandInMyPants:Sabuko no Gaara Shika-chan:Nara Shikamaru BruceLeeGuy:Rock Lee TheyCallMeSonic:Uchiha Itachi TheLoveSage:Jiraiya

Yamia:ingenious names huh? now, Brago, on with the disclaimer!

Brago:this Yamia and Akane do not own Zatch Bell(belongs to Makoto Raiku-sensei), Naruto(belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei), the song title 'They Call Me Sonic'(we have no idea who made that song), MySpace(it belongs to Tom!), the American Anime Awards, Honey Bunches of Oats(XD), Fullmetal Alchemist, InuYasha, the chick who plays Winry, Rorouni Kenshin, or that damned Ding Ding Dong Song(XD), or me!(yes we do!)

Yamia:thank you very much Brago! oh yes, the title of this chappie, we borrowed from South Park's episode:Sexual Harassment Panda. we don't own South Park either! enjoy the fic!

------------------------

Bishonen AOL Chapter 3: Sexual Harassment Ninja

-----------------------

LovelessUnit01:so, like i said, you have to let the water boil before you put in the soba noodles.

_Chat moderator:SandInMyPants has entered the chatroom._

ParadiseKiss:oh really? i was wondering why the noodles kept coming out funny. Naruto said that i was to stupid to make soba or something. he's so mean. D;

ToadBoy:I DIDN'T SAY THAT! ALL I SAID WAS THAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING!

SandInMyPants:You know, typing in capslock doesn't make you look important, it makes you look like a MySpace hoar.

LovelessUnit01:XD

ToadBoy:ARG! fuck you Gaara! why are you here anyway?! don't you have to kick a puppy or something?

LovelessUnit01:what's got your panties in a twist, dobe?

_Chat moderator:Shika-chan has entered the chatroom_.

ParadiseKiss:Shikamaru!(glomps)

ToadBoy:goddamnit Sasuke! you better be glad you're hanging God-knows-where with Orochimaru! because when i find you IM TAKING YOU DOWN TEME!

Shika-chan:Don't make me stab you Kakashi...

SandInMyPants:Naruto, such words for such a young child...

ToadBoy:urusai you yaoi freak!

ParadiseKiss:awww, Shika-chan! you never act like this in bed...X3

LovelessUnit01:oh if only Orochi-chan could see this, the laughs we would share...

SandInMyPants:I like vagina.

ToadBoy:WTF?! O.O

LovelessUnit01:lol, ftw?

Shika-chan:wtf???

ParadiseKiss:I want some pie.

LovelessUnit01:fuck your pie! what the hell Gaara?! where did that come from?!

SandInMyPants:Would you have prefered me to say I like trannies instead?

_Chat moderator:TheLoveSage has entered the chatroom._

TheLoveSage:HELLO MY LITTLE HONEY BUNCHES OF OATS! DON'T FRET! JIRAIYA IS HERE TO SAVE YOU, MY DAMSELS IN DISTRESS!

ToadBoy:goddamnit Jiraiya...

Shika-chan:Is it just me, or has the whole world gone completely backwards?

TheLoveSage:I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE JUST FINISHED A DELIGHTFUL LITTLE NOVEL...much to the delight of my editor.

SandInMyPants:Would you please stop typing in capslock? Its burning my eyes...

ParadiseKiss:ooh really? what's your new book called?

TheLoveSage:The Summer Days of F(bleep)KING P(bleep)IES AND C(bleep)CKES!

LovelessUnit01:you fucking pervert...

Shika-chan:O.O

SandInMyPants:Im so glad you and Shigure Sohma don't know each other...

LovelessUnit01:that's a perverted disaster just waiting to happen.

ToadBoy:what the hell is wrong with you, you pervy sage?!

_Chat moderator:BruceLeeBoy has entered the chatroom._

BruceLeeBoy:UCHIHA SASUKE! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE RIGHT NOW!

SandInMyPants:What is with you retards and capslock?!

ParadiseKiss:huh?

ToadBoy:wtf? Lee?

Shika-chan:I can just imagine his eyebrows going crazy right now.

LovelessUnit01:whatever retard. im sure an internet battle will be the most engaging fight i've ever had./sarcasm

SandInMyPants:And I can just imagine Uchiha's emo look right now.

ToadBoy:all of you have issues you need to work out...

TheLoveSage:hmm, i can convert this into a fragile love triangle for my new book!

LovelessUnit01:fuck no.

BruceLeeBoy:awe, c'mon Sasuke. i'll give you a cookie if you fight me...

ToadBoy:yeah c'mon Teme, you know you like cookies! LMAO!!!!

ParadiseKiss:c'mon...cookies...(drools)

SandInMyPants:You are all humongus imbeciles.

LovelessUnit01:a virtual cookie...omg...**-.-**

BruceLeeBoy:oh c'mon Sasuke!

TaodBoy:i forgot what started all this...

LovelessUnit01:soba noodles...wait...OH SHIT! BRB!

ParadiseKiss:what's going on?

BruceLeeBoy:Haha! Sasuke has finally come to his senses and decided to come fight me!

Shika-chan:Lee, he doesn't even know where you are.

ToadBoy:i want soba noodles...

SandInMyPants:I want new friends...

TheLoveSage:Hehehe, Sasuke finally realized how much he wanted to know about how much of an amazing writer I am and didn't understand where he was in his life so had to give himself some time to think about how he gave too much thought into who he was and where he stood so he's got to give himself together so he gave himself-

ToadBoy:STFU JIRAIYA!

TheLoveSage:So he gave himself a chance because he needed a little time for-

LovelessUnit01:Shut.Up.Jiraiya.

BruceLeeBoy:Sasuke! You have returned and so over battle continues!

LovelessUnit01:Sasuke? Im Itachi.

ToadBoy:Itachi?! you slut, imma fuckin' kill you!

_Chat moderator:TheyCallMeSonic has entered the chatroom._

TheyCallMeSonic:damnit Itachi! get off my computer!

TheyCallMeSonic: w t n h 7 4 Z W 3 W t a e v 2 T F X

BruceLeeBoy:Sasuke?

_Chat moderator:TheyCallMeSonic has left the chatroom._

ParadiseKiss:okay...

LovelessUnit01:Yeah whatever, let him have his little emo moment.

ToadBoy:what is wrong with you Uchihas? it's like you're all mentally retarded.

_Chat moderator:LovelessUnit01 has left the chatroom._

SandInMyPants:It's like your legally colorblind Naruto.

Shika-chan:You know Gaara, there's such thing as emotional counseling.

SandInMyPants:He doesn't need emotinal counseling, he needs a crash coruse in BROTHERLY OBSESSIVENESS 101.

TheLoveSage:lol

ToadBoy:you know AIM language Jiraiya?

_Chat moderator:BruceLeeBoy has left the chatroom._

ParadiseKiss:it's about time he left.

_Chat moderator:LovelessUnit01 has entered the chatroom._

Shika-chan:What do you want now Itachi?

_Chat moderator:TheyCallMeSonic has entered the chatroom._

LovelessUnit01:im Sasuke damnit!

ToadBoy:yeah, it's Sasuke.

TheyCallMeSonic:Did anyone see the American Anime Awards?

ParadiseKiss:why are you being so nice Itachi?

TheyCallMeSonic:Because I can be that's why.

TheLoveSage:Hell yeah! Did you see the boobs on that chick who plays Winry Rockbell from Fullmetal Alchemist?

ToadBoy:omg lol!

Shika-chan:And we know you why?

LovelessUnit01:Jiraiya, if you haven't noticed, almost all of us are gay...

SandInMyPants:Why didn't Rurouni Kenshin and InuYasha win anything?!

ParadiseKiss:mmmm...Kenshin...(drools)

TheyCallMeSonic:mmmm...Naraku...

Shika-chan:mmmm you two are retarded.

SandInMyPants:mmmm you touched my tra la la...

ToadBoy:oh, my ding ding dong...

LovelessUnit01:O.O...XD

Shika-chan:O.O

ToadBoy:but anyway, how come Fullmetal Alchemist walked away with so many awards? it wasn't that great.

LovelessUnit01:dude, never say that around the FMA fangirls.

ToadBoy:what fangirls?

TheLoveSage:The fangirls right outside your house man!

ToadBoy:WHAT?!

ParadiseKiss:Jiraiya does know the minds of girls better than we do.

SandInMyPants:And he happens to know where every girl is located in Konoha.

TheLoveSage:And half of them are outside Naruto's house cause he seriously pissed them off! Hahaha!

_Chat moderator:ToadBoy has left the chatroom._

LovelessUnit01:thanks alot for talking all that smack about those damn fangirls Jiraiya...

Shika-chan:I bet Naruto is hiding under his bed from imaginary fangirls.

ParadiseKiss:he was gonna order pizza for us...

SandInMyPants:Hey, where's Itachi?

Shika-chan:Huh, I just noticed he was missing.

LovelessUnit01:he's in my room bothering me! goddamnit!

_Chat moderator:LovelessUnit01 has left the chatroom._

_Chat moderator:LovelessUnit01 has left a message: Save me!_

SandInMyPants:Oh no, Im not staying here with two perverts.

_Chat moderator:SandInMyPants has left the chatroom._

Shika-chan:I agree with Gaara. Kakashi, I love you and everything, but I can't be around two perverts at once. Ja for now!

_Chat moderator:Shika-chan has left the chatroom._

_Chat moderator:Shika-chan has left a message: Your bed. Tonight. Don't stay on to late._

TheLoveSage:So like I was saying earlier, my new book is gonna be big!

ParadiseKiss:when is it coming out?

TheLoveSage:...tomorrow?

ParadiseKiss:what does that mean?

TheLoveSage:I don't know? O.o

ParadiseKiss:(sigh)

_Chat moderator:ParadiseKiss has left the chatroom._

_Chat moderator:ParadiseKiss has left a message: Goddamnit Jiraiya. Get your flippin' facts straight._

_Chat moderator:TheLoveSage has left the chatroom._

------

Yamia:yay! chapter three is done!

Akane:that means a new chappie shall come soon!

Brago:...

Yamia:Brago! say it!

Brago:...so stay tuned everyone...

Akane:until next time, ja for now!


End file.
